Naruto: Sakura's Lesson
by BulmasQuest
Summary: Sakura seeks the help of Kakashi and Guy for training. They have a special training session in mind.


**NARUTO  
Sakura's Lesson**

Sakura, the young, pink-haired kunoichi, was wandering through the streets of Konoha in search of her sensei. The Chunin exams were in a week and she simply didn't feel as if she had the skill to keep up with her team. Naruto was off training and Sasuke was already incredibly powerful... She needed to be able to pull her weight. Kakashi would know what to do to help her become more powerful.

Sakura searched for a full ten minutes before she finally heard the deep voice of Might Guy, her sensei's rival. Taking a deep breath, she tightened her headband and swallowed, very nervous, but it was necessary. She needed to become strong enough to keep up with the other two Genin of her team.  
Might Guy and Kakashi were at the bar. Guy looked as if he was slightly intoxicated, but Kakashi was hard to tell because of his mask. How did he even drink with it on? She didn't ponder this long. Stepping forward into the bar, she softly said "K-Kakashi sensei..."  
Kakashi looked over and smiled. "Oh, hello, Sakura. Did you need something? It's a bit late for you to be out."  
"Y-yes... I was searching for you. I want to become more powerful. As you know, the Chunin exams are in a week and, well... I just don't think I'm strong enough to pull my weight."  
Guy looked to Kakashi and then back to Sakura. "I think... We can give you a lesson now, if you'd like," Guy said. Kakashi eyed Guy suspiciously. Their topic of discussion just moments before were the cutest Chunin and Guy admitted that he found Sakura to his liking... Moments later, here she is and Guy is wanting to give her a lesson.  
"Oh, really? I would be so excited. I am free now! Can we train now?" She looked back and forth from one Jonin to the other, a happy look on her face. Kakashi sighed and reached out, placing his hand on her head. Surely Guy wasn't going to try to do anything, right? And he couldn't say no to how excited she was...  
"Alright, we can go to the training field," Kakashi said, which was met with an excited "Yay!" From Sakura. The trio left the bar and made their way to the training fields.

The pair of Jonin were running Sakura through some rigorous training exercises, the whole time, Guy kept pointing out things. "Look at her butt" if she bent over. "Look at her smooth legs... Look at her slender stomach..."  
Kakashi was trying hard to ignore him, but he was drawing Kakashi's attention to specific things. It was hard to ignore after some time. He found himself looking at her without Guy even prompting him to. He tried to stop, but he couldn't. Maybe the alcohol he consumed was partially responsible? He stepped forward.  
"Alright, Sakura... It's been long enough. Maybe we can try to-"  
"Nonsense, Kakashi. I think it's time for a special type of training. Sakura's transcendence from little girl to woman."  
"Guy, no," Kakashi said quietly.  
"Oh, relax. Let's enjoy our youth a bit more, Kakashi." Guy turned his attention to Sakura, who seemed more than willing to do whatever the man said. "For this next lesson, you'll need to be totally naked..."  
Sakura's eyes widened. "W-what?!" She shouted.  
"Now, now, Sakura. Don't you think that we know best? We're elite Jonin... To fully understand how to use your body as a weapon, you have to be shown new things... Clothes get in the way of those things..."  
Sakura swallowed hard and opened her mouth. She wanted to protest... but she couldn't. Her team was relying on her. "O-okay, sensei..." she said finally. She began to remove her clothing. By this point, Kakashi couldn't stop it... He actually wanted this, too.  
Her thin body was revealed to them now. Flat chest with small, pink nipples poking out, slender tummy, her little pussy was obviously virginial with a bit of pink pubic hair above, and her tone, slender legs...

"Very good, Sakura..." Guy said, stepping forward. "Lesson one; your mouth. This is a warm up, but you're going to begin by using your mouth in a unique way." Guy removed his clothing, his muscular body revealed to Sakura... His cock being quite large, as one could imagine.  
"Wait, sensei, what-" Guy interrupted the girl by putting his hand on her shoulder and forcing her to her knees. "Just trust your sensei," Guy said.

Guy pointed his cock directly at Sakura's face. "Now, open your mouth, take this into it, watch your teeth and use your tongue. Suck on it and bob your head..."  
Kakashi watched as Guy was about to use Sakura for his own sexual pleasure... And he was very aroused.  
Sakura turned her head away from him, but Guy turned her head right back. "Do you want to be a woman, or not?"  
Sakura looked up to Guy, a tear forming in her eye before she nodded... Her mouth popped open and she slowly moved forward... Taking the tip into her lips before pushing forward slightly. She began to drool almost immediately. Her eyes flicked to Kakashi, a look on her face that begged him to help...  
As Sakura began to slowly bob her head up and down, Kakashi did start to step forward. Sakura was pleased... She was about to be saved...  
A second cock was now in her face. "This is important for your training, Sakura... This well teach you to become a woman. You're just a girl, now... That's part of the problem," Kakashi said.

The two took turns having her suck them off, each getting about five minutes before the other got a turn... then it'd be back to the first. They had her suck their cocks for around thirty minutes before she began to complain about her jaw hurting.  
Guy sat on the ground and pulled Sakura into his lap, lying down so the girl was on top of him.  
"Then we'll move to lessons two and three... Using your body. We'll show you how it's done the first time, so don't worry... Just go with it."

Guy reached beneath her and gripped his big, veiny cock, pushing it up to her tiny little pussy entrance. Kakshi knew what to do, and he got right behind the girl, spreading her cheeks to see that small little asshole.  
Both men pressed their tips to her entrances and, slowly, both began to push into her. Loud cries erupted as two big dicks invaded her... She was petite and they weren't... She felt like she was ripping in half as they penetrated her... Her cries echoed through the nearby forest...  
Kakashi and Guy didn't let up. Slowly pushing their lengths into her, Sakura would eventually stop screaming and go limp, drooling on Guy's chest and whimpering now and then.  
It was several minutes before both men were entirely inside of her. Kakashi's hips pressed to her butt and her thighs were pressed tight to Guy.  
"Good girl," Guy said before he and Kakashi both slid back and bucked into her. She thrust forward and screamed... But they did this again and again... They were moaning as they fucked the young Genin. Her holes were so tight that neither Jonin was confident they'd last long. They kept on, however...

Eventually, Sakura would turn her screams into moans. Finally, she pressed her hands to Guy's chest and her body began to work in rhythm with the two men. She let them fuck her, but she was participating now. Her moans were loud and desperate. She wanted this now... Louder and louder her moans grew until her head was thrown back and her breath was caught in her chest. She came on Guy's cock. Her girly juices sprayed down on him as she gripped the two cocks in her holes tight.  
Guy gritted his teeth and groaned loud. "Sakura, aaah!" He moaned, and his cum would erupt deep into her womb. His seed began trying desperately to impregnate the girl. Sakura's eyes went wide as she flopped down onto Guy's chest, drool coming out of his mouth.  
Kakashi continued fucking her ass, however, pounding into his student hard and fast. His cock spread her once tiny asshole, but Sakura was no longer reacting. Kakashi had her body as a pleasure tool at this point, but it wasn't long before he slammed his cock as deep into her as he could, his hips hitting that petite butt before a new flood of cum burst deep into her ass. He overflowed the little girl as his cum began to spill from her.

Both men slid the girl from her. Sakura couldn't remember much of what came next, but the next day, she awoke in her bed clothed. Though she did have a thick, sticky substance inside of her when she did awake.  
Guy and Kakashi met up the next day, both slightly hungover.  
"Next time, we get Tenten," Kakashi said.


End file.
